(xxx) Frustration
by Eve111
Summary: His eyes snapped open and he lunged forward, immediately pulling the other into a kiss. ••• "Why did you do it?" Sparklez stared at the ground, well aware of the angry glare that was coming from Ant in the couch in front of him. Sparklez gives Kuledud3 a kiss and Ant is infuriated. Smut/Slash/Yaoific CaptainSparklez/AntVenom pairing. Don't like don't read.


CaptainSparklez/AntVenom pairing, yaoific/slash/smut. Don't like don't read. Details hate/anger sex.

•••

Sparklez stared at the loud Minecrafter babbling away in front of him. _Notch damn it_! He just had this _way_ of making Sparklez feel…

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" Sparklez blinked and shifted his focus, trying to ignore the thoughts creeping into his head. Unfortunately it wasn't long that they crawled back into his head and the other continued babbling away.

_Ahhh_

Sparklez screwed his eyes shut trying to will the thoughts away.

_No!_

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!? NO! NO YOU'RE NOT!"

Sparklez winced as Kuledud3's face shifted back into his thoughts.

_AHH!_

The pressure was becoming too much. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, willing the thoughts to go away.

_NO!_

His eyes snapped open and he lunged forward, immediately pulling the other into a kiss.

_•••_

"Why did you do it?"

Sparklez stared at the ground, well aware of the angry glare that was coming from Ant in the couch in front of him.

Sparklez flopped onto the bed, sighing in despair and irritation.

"Well why?"

Sparklez moaned. "I don't know!" He complained.

Ant shook is head, and Sparklez sighed, thinking about just how much this was like a police interrogation.

"Sparklez I can not believe you… When will you stop thinking about sex as a _game_!?"

Sparklez sighed. He didn't think of it as a game, he just couldn't help himself sometimes. And Kuledud3's sexy face… He screwed his eyes shut. Now was not the time to think about that.

"I am disappointed in you."

Sparklez frowned. That did not sound like Ant. "Ugh.. I-"

Sparklez didn't get to finish his sentence as he felt Ant's hands grip his collar and push him up face-first against the wall_. _WHAT?

"A-Ant what are you doing!?" Sparklez asked, beginning to panic. Ant was never rough. Sparklez' eyes widened even more when he felt Ant pull his pants and underwear in one smooth sweeping motion.

"I'm punishing you." Ant said with a voice so calm that it cause Sparklez to shiver.

A concerned and confused look crossed Sparklez face, but he didn't dare speak. He wanted to shift out of the uncomfortable position and push Ant up against the wall, taking his rightful position as the seme, but at the same time he _wanted _to accept this, despite the burning fear which was crawling up inside him.

"Sparklez," Ant muttered whilst pulling off his own clothes. "You.."

Sparklez gasped in surprise when he felt the other prying for an entrance, and then in pain when he felt himself stretch. Now he understood why Ant had experienced that first time.

"Ah-Ant…"

Ant grunted, trying to ignore how strange and different this felt to him. He forced himself into the other. This would probably be the first time Sparklez experienced the pain he had had.

Sparklez eyes grew as he continued to stretch. Oh _Notch_ this was strange.

"Agh-" He winced as his voice cracked, and turned his head so that he was resting the other side of his face on the wall, his eyes wide.

Sparklez' breathing picked up pace as Ant pushed further into him, reaching his prostate.

"Oh Ant!" he gasped, his hands beginning to claw at the wall in an attempt to control the new feelings stirring up inside him.

"Sparklez…" Ant grunted once more. "You.. naughty.."

Sparklez eyes widened just as Ant slammed into his prostate, sending his mind reeling. A startled gasp and moan escaped his mouth and his neck arched backwards as he tried to inhale as much air as he possibly could.

_"_Aaaaaannntt…" Sparklez moaned, moving his head back and pushing it up against the wall. He could feel his entire body being lurched up and down due to the movements. As Ant forced himself in once more, Sparklez felt his body shudder, slowly becoming more and more aroused. Oh_ Notch _dammit!

"ANT!" Sparklez yelled. He never knew Ant was capable of bringing him such pleasure. He felt a gush of hot breathe against the back of his neck and felt Ant's release, listening to the younger's gasping as he pulled out. Sparklez felt his own release come, and gasped as all the energy that had built up inside him came pouring out within a few seconds. Slowly he slid down the wall, falling onto the ground beside Ant, both gasping.

"Ant..I…" Sparklez tried to catch his breathe, but failed, and instead turned to face Ant, bringing his eyes to meet the other's.I love you…. _ and you are f*cking amazing._ Sparklez couldn't help but crack a smile at that last thought. That had _definitely_ been a different experience.


End file.
